gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out is a song originally by Florence + The Machine. It was sung by Nicole Martin with New Directions in Retro Regionals. Lyrics Nicole Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play. And every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn. And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind. Nicole and New Directions I can see no way, I can see no way, Nicole I'm always dragging that horse around, Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues drawn, but it's always darkest before the dawn. New Directions Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa, Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Nicole And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, New Directions So shake him off, oh whoa, Nicole And I am done with my graceless heart, So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart, 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn, It's always darkest before the dawn. New Directions Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa, Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Nicole And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, New Directions So shake him off, oh whoa, Nicole And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back And given half the chance would I take any of it back? It's a fine romance, but it's left me so undone. It's always darkest before the dawn, New Directions Oh whoa, oh whoa, Nicole And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't, So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat. ‘Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah. New Directions Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa, Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Nicole And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, New Directions So shake him off, oh whoa. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Nicole And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. New Directions So shake him off, oh whoa. Videos Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Competition Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs